I'm a Gay Werewolf, Great
by Iamsumbody
Summary: Embry imprints on Sam's sibling. His brother. Great, just great. Rated T for language.
1. Last Man Standing

**READ THIS! So this is my first fanfic and would love some reviews and blah blah blah… NO HATE! So overview of my idea: Embry imprints on a guy. Simple enough right? I hope so… oh and the pack never splits and I guess the story takes place after breaking dawn. (should I put vamps in? Cuz renesmee will be here)ON with the story!**

EMBRY'S POV

"Nice Seth" Quil commented.

"NO! Comeback imprint!" howled Seth.

"Her name is-" Paul started.

"Paul shut up. Seth stop howling you are freaking her out more. Go follow your imprint I'll take your shift." Sam offered.

"But what about Emily you know she is getting really big these days." Seth said.

"Shut up and go Seth."

"Well at least you won't have to tell her later" I said

"Shut up" Seth said and he phased.

"People can't take a joke these days…" I muttered.

As the rest of the pack phased to congratulate Seth it was just me and Jacob.

"So you are the last man standing." Jake said

"What? Leah hasn't imprinted."

"Feel that? She just did."

"So I am. Great." I snarled.

"You'll find the right girl eventualy. You are a good guy."

"I've had enough." and I phased out.

Later that day…

"Hey guys this is my brother, Liam. He is from the Makah reserve." Sam said.

"Oh Mother Fu-" I started.

"Claire cover your ears!" yelled Quil.

"omigod. Omigod. OMIGOD!" whispered Kim and Emily. "Is this even possible?"

"_SHIT_"

Silence

"Congrats Embry whos the girl?" asked Jake as he walked through the door.

"It's not a girl. It's a boy, and not anyboy, Sam's brother." Colin said shocked.

"ARGH" and I ran out the backdoor phasing.

"What just happened?" I heard Liam ask as I ran into the forest.

**If you havn't guessed Emily is pregnant. (you probably haven't) Who should be Leah's and Seth's imprints be? PM me! For the next chapter should I Embry run to the Cullens for a death wish 2. Make Embry run off for like 3 months like Jacob did 3.**

**Rewrite this chapter in Liam's POV? (I like option 3) Someone please be my beta! R&R!**


	2. Running Away

******IMPORTANT I am going to take some time off the story to get rid of some ideas swirling around my head that are annoying the crap out of me. (meaning= if you liked this story check out the others I'll be posting at some point) Please don't hate me if you liked this (you probably didn't) I'm kinda portraying Liam as the quiet smart guy that isn't exactly a nerd or picked on, but sorta the guy you'll find curled up in the corner of your classroom reading a book or doing some other kid's homework. Kinda boring I know. This chapter is sorta introductory I write in Liam's POV ill use diary entries, It seems easier (he is gay after all) whatever... So ya enjoy!**

_LIAM'S POV_

"What just happened…"

0x0x0

_ 3 months later..._

December 11, Saturday

Dear Journal,

I don't know what has gotten into me. I feel like half of my soul was ripped away the moment the one of the huge musceled kids ran out the door. I think his name is Embry.

The rest of the huge musceled people (I think i'll call them _Penguins_) came in agitated when they walked through the door, kinda like they want to punch me (espeicially one really big kid named Jacob) but then they glance at Sam who is always shaking his head. I have heard wolves howling around the house in the forest and can't help but feel like they are talking to one another… La Push is making me go crazy with their legends. I found out that Sam was the tribe leader, cool I guess. Can't get the Embry guy out of my head. Sometimes I feel like he is right outside me window, but when I look outside all I see is a flash of gray hair. Hmmmm…. Maybe I will ask Sam later….

0x0x0

_Embry's POV_

_Argh_! Liam get out of my head!

"Are you OK man?" Quil asked. "You have been out here for 3 months. Trying to beat Jake's score?"

"Stop trying to joke around. I'm trying to break my imprint. This is horrible, try imaging Claire as a boy. Maybe her name would be Carter."

"Very funny. Haha."

Jake phased in

"Yo I think your imprint is seriously scared of me."

"HE IS NOT MY IMPRINT!"

"He is trying to break the bond." Quil informed.

"Dude, come home Emily is going to have a girl and maybe you will imprint on her, break the boy imprint. You can't even have kids."

"Ya! that happened to Seth's ancestor!' I said immeaditly perking up.

"Come back to La Push."

"Ya I'm coming home now."

Starting back to the U.S., I wonder what will happen to Liam if I imprint on Emily's little girl.

"I don't know." Quil said.

"Dude, stay out of my head!"

"OK, OK," phasing out.

Back to my thoughts _I wonder..._

**No idea what happened to Seth's ancestor but whatever. In my story I guess the Makahs don't have legends… Emily is going to have her baby! Wonder how that will turn out… Should Embry double imprint? Not sure if Embry is a gray wolf or not but I am pretty sure he is. Hoeynga! ~ The Cheesy Asian**


End file.
